Welcome to the Funhouse
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Welcome to the Funhouse where the music is nice and loud, the drinks are sweet and expensive, the entertainment is fun, and the rules don't apply except one...don't touch or look at what isn't yours.


**A/N: Smut and violence warnings babies! If you're not a fan then don't read! You have been warned please no flames.**

 **Welcome to the Funhouse!**

Harley smiled to herself as she finished applying the last of her makeup before stepping away from the mirror examining her outfit of choice, a little crimson number with a deep neckline silver chain straps that crossed over her back to her waist and a black belt secured around her waist, black stilettos, her platinum hair with its cotton candy pink and blue tips curled perfectly, her eyes painted with shimmering smokey grey eyeshadow that winged perfectly making her baby blue eyes sparkle, and a flash of blood red lipstick completed the look. Blowing a kiss to her reflection she turned and left the room making her way down from the penthouse apartment to the club below.

As she drew closer the music grew louder and louder filling her making a smile spread over her lips as it drowned out the click of her heels. Opening a door she was met with flashing lights and a lit dance floor showing off women dancing on scattered stages but a large glass cage with a chain hanging from the middle stood empty. Across the room and up a small set of stairs was a VIP booth that was used as Joker's office for meetings and the like, a shudder ran through her as she found the clown himself sitting in the office watching her as she made her entrance barely turning away when his right hand man said something to him, whatever it was made him growl and turn away throwing his hands in the air clearly angry.

Weaving her way through the crowd to the office Harley sat herself on the plush leather sofa crossing her legs watching him.

"Somethin' wrong puddin'?"

As she spoke he looked down at the crowd filling the club before turning away sitting beside her letting his head rest against the back of the couch. Smirking she moved so she was straddling his lap her hands resting on his exposed chest making him open his eyes enough to look at her.

"Not now kitten, daddy has some thinking he needs to do."

Barely discouraged Harley stood and walked around behind the couch placing her hands on his shoulders rubbing them smiling as she felt the muscle relax at her touch. Letting out a growl like sigh Joker closed his eyes once more letting her fingers work out the tension in his shoulders.

"It would seem our newest attraction's opening has to be pushed back until I can find some moron smart enough not to go and get killed."

Harley's hands paused for a moment before moving down to his chest tracing his 'all in' cards tattoo as she rested her chin on his shoulder, their newest addition to the club was a card playing area but as of the past couple nights they had trouble finding and keeping someone long enough to reach the opening night. Looking up as the office door opened she was met with two men dressed rather respectably in white dress shirts, ties, dress pants and fancy leather shoes. Joker didn't seem to notice their entrance, or maybe he just didn't care, as Frost led them in and told them to sit on the opposite couch before taking his post at the door.

Already these men seemed on edge, one sweating and the other's eyes darting around like he was waiting for someone to jump from the shadows, finally Joker opened his eyes and lifted his head looking at the men his face emotionless searching for any excuse to mess with them before killing them and finally after a few seconds he found it, the guy who's eyes had been darting around had come to a standstill on Harley's plunging dress neckline just over his shoulder. His lips spread into a wicked smile as he grabbed Harley's right hand and brought it to his lips drawing a giggle from her, one he knew would make her move in just the right way to give the other man a decent view of her chest, before holding her hand escorting her back around the couch to stand at his side.

Seeing his game Harley obediently obliged to his silent commands keeping her eyes on their company before looking at Joker a sweet smile forming on her lips.

"Why don't ya go down and put on one of your lovely shows for us Looney Tune, I'm sure our guests would enjoy the entertainment."

Harley smirked walking over behind other couch letting her fingertips trail over the black leather before her smirk turned into a playful pout.

"But I don't wanna dance alone puddin'."

Joker's smile widened as he looked at the men, one was smart enough to keep his eyes focused on the happenings of the club while the other was watching Harley all but drooling like a dog.

"Then perhaps one of these fine men will accompany you, how's about it boys?"

The first guy turned his eyes first to Joker then to Harley.

"I don't dance well miss, my associate on the other hand seems happy to accompany you."

Joker gave a small chuckle, finally someone smart enough to know how to watch his footing and not say something to end up dead in the next 15 seconds, before looking at the other man as he finally tore his eyes from Harley to look at Joker but found the clown looking at Harley as she smiled seductively.

"What do you think sugar? Will he do?"

Harley looked at the man and carefully ran her hand down his jaw nodding. Joker waved his hand dismissively.

"Then go and have fun with your new toy while daddy talks business."

Harley giggled pulling the man up and leading him out the door and down to her cage, she could feel Joker's eyes on her as she shut the door to the cage making her shudder before she signaled to the DJ to put on her dancing music. As soon as the music changed the other girls left their stages so all attention was on the Queen as she let the music control her like a puppet on a string as she danced pressing the man against the glass wall his eyes raking over her body as she pressed it against him briefly then backed off. Smirking to herself Harley looked up at the VIP booth and found Joker watching the man with rage in his eyes but it took her a moment, and the feel of hands firmly gripping her hips, to see why.

Feeling her plaything grab her waist Harley turned her head back to look at him her smile still in place.

"Hey now no gettin' handsy,"

She pushed his hands away but leaned close to his ear.

"That costs extra."

As her whispered words ghosted over his ear the man shuddered his hands itching to feel her.

"H-how much?"

Harley blinked surprised, being the first time she'd used that bit she never expected a retort especially considering EVERYONE knew she was Joker's and his alone, a smile spread over her lips as she pushed him against the glass wall before letting herself out of the cage.

"More than you can afford buster."

With that she shut the cage with him in it and not telling him the trick to open it again as she made her way to the bar the crowd parting for her. After ordering a drink and sipping it for a few minutes Harley went rigid feeling a hand on her shoulder that wasn't Joker's.

"Someone likes to play games."

Harley bit back the verbal assault bubbling in her chest and forced a smile as she looked at the man.

"Games are my forte honey, and I ain't even taken off the kiddie gloves yet."

With that she took his arm and pulled him to a hidden room being sure Joker's eyes were on her, her's secretly begging for the game to be over, before entering the door that blended into the wall and pushed the man inside as she flipped a switch and shut the door. As the switch was flipped a soft light came on its colors turning from rich purple, soft pink, airy blue and repeat, hanging from the ceiling were a dozen or more long aerial silks in colors matching the lights plus a few white ones, and amidst them was a red cushioned chair. Looking at the man Harley pressed a button turning on soft music, kicked off her shoes and walked over to the closest silk and walked behind it peeking out just enough to make sure the man was watching her.

Positive he was watching her she began to climb the silk until she was halfway up where she wrapped it around her ankles letting her top half drop so she was upside down her eyes piercing him.

"Welcome to my private showroom, where we can really play."

The last word dripped off her tongue like turpentine as she pulled herself back up then drops down to the floor landing gracefully with the silk around her.

"Isn't that right puddin'?"

The man was extremely confused until a figure stepped out of the shadows behind Harley his silver smile gleaming in the soft lights as his pale hand snaked up Harley's waist to the back of her neck.

"Quite right kitten."

Still holding her by the nape of her neck Joker silently directed Harley over to the white silk beside the pink one she'd just dropped from and let her go as she climbed up and began twisting herself in it, while she was doing that he walked over to the man roughly grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him into the chair.

"It would seem my queen wants you to play, lucky you being so privileged."

As he spoke he grabbed one of the guns in his holster twirling it on his finger as he walked over to a little shelf beside the switches for the lights and music and takes down a blindfold and a gag walking back over pausing to look up at Harley and see she'd wrapped her right ankle in the white silk and her left in the pink doing the splits upside down with her eyes closed listening to the music. Returning to stand in front of the now sweating man Joker held out the three items.

"Choose carefully, what you pick will be used against you."

The man swallowed thickly looking at the items and chose the blindfold figuring if he was going to die he'd rather not see how it would happen. Joker gave his classic hyena smile tossing the other items to the floor.

"Excellent choice! One of Harley's favorites!"

Moving to stand under Harley he looked up at her and whistled making her open her eyes and mirror his smile untangling one leg and sliding down the silk to his side. Joker growled lowly at her his eyes on her plunging neckline before grabbing her by the nape of her neck and kissing her roughly drawing a moan slip from her lips. Breaking the kiss he pushed her in the man's direction before slowly circling them watching as she sat in the man's lap and took the blindfold tying it around his head blinding him then nipping his ear, being blinded the man's other senses were heightened making him groan as she bit his ear and shifted in his lap before she was gone but he could hear the padding of her feet on the floor like a drum.

Joker grabbed Harley by her throat pulling her back against his chest kissing her neck as his hand traveled down the front of her dress caressing the side of her breast making her gasp.

"Does that feel good?"

Harley nodded breathlessly tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Y-yes."

Joker growled grabbing her breast harshly drawing a squeak from her.

"Yes what?"

Harley let her head fall back on his shoulder whimpering as he started fondling her nipple.

"Yes daddy!"

Joker smirked looking over at their victim and found him sitting stiffly as if waiting for something to strike him. Biting Harley's neck hard enough to bruise he retracted his hands from her making her whine in protest until he took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket holding them out to her making her smile excitedly taking them already knowing what to do. Going over to the man she cuffed his hands together behind the chair so he couldn't escape before trailing her hand down his front to the top of his pants.

"Let's get these outta the way."

She purred making the man flush and swallow dryly then his breath hitch in his throat as she pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion smirking seeing his semi hard cock.

"Ohhh does hearing daddy play with me excite you?"

As she spoke she trailed her fingertips over his thigh making him whimper drawing a laugh bubble over her lips as she walked back to Joker as he gave a low growl. Once at his side she let herself be grabbed by the throat as he made quick work of the zipper on her dress yanking it off her in a swift move making her giggle as she stepped out of it before pressing her back against his chest. She gave a small moan as his teeth grazed her ear his free hand sliding down her front again but stopped at the waistband of her lacy red panties making her bite her lip.

"Shall we give him a mental show sugar?"

Harley nodded before letting out a sharp gasp as his fingers slid between her legs massaging her through the thin material. His lips found her ear the tip of his tongue tracing the shell.

"Let daddy hear you purr baby, show daddy it feels good."

Harley rests her head against his shoulder her mouth falling open as she starts to mewl and moan.

"D-don't stop! God don't stop!"

Suddenly Joker's hand froze making her whine in protest forcing her eyes open meeting his steely pools.

"What was that kitten? Is my little sex kitten telling me what to do?"

He growled but Harley could see the lust still clouding his eyes making her smile and nod. He retracted his hand completely before pushing her at one of the silks making her grab it so her ass was displayed for him. He ran his hand over the smooth supple skin making her purr then yelp as he brought his hand down hard leaving a red hand impression then repeated the action on the other side drawing a moan from her as she threw her head back gripping the silk for dear life. He leaned over her back being sure his covered crotch rubbed against the soaking lace of her panties making her whimper as he tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her head back.

"Are you going to tell me what to do again?"

Harley shook her head but he gave her hair a sharp tug telling her to answer verbally.

"No daddy! I won't tell you what to do again!"

Joker smiled wickedly running his hand down her back slipping it between her legs again toying with her clit making her gasp and moan, her hips grinding against his hand trying to get more friction. Smirking he quickly slid two fingers into her making her cry out as her walls greedily clenched his digits, slowly he began to move them feeling around for her sweet spot then putting pressure on it as he found it making her cry out again gripping the silk until her knuckles were white her cheeks now flushed and sweat beading on her forehead.

Feeling she was getting close Joker pulled away removing his fingers placing them against her lips, needing no instructions she took the digits into her mouth and licked them clean. Taking his hand away Joker grabbed the next closest silk wrapping it around one of her wrists securing it with a slipknot before doing the same with the silk she was clutching in her other hand. Seeing what he doing Harley smiled letting him tie her legs apart in a similar fashion before looking over at their victim find he was completely aroused by the noise they were making.

Her attention didn't linger long as Joker stood before her his pants pushed down his hips leaving his erection free in front of her. Once again needing no instruction she began to work his member with her mouth earning growls of pleasure from him as his hand tangled in her hair while the other unclasped her strapless bra and let it fall to the floor before grabbing her breast squeezing it firmly causing her to moan around his cock pulling a moan from his throat. He moved his hand to tangle in her hair guiding her farther down his member enjoying the warm wetness, pulling himself from her mouth he looked down at her taking in her appearance.

Flushed cheeks, lust clouded baby blues, parted plump red lips, her breath was heavy and her body trembled with anticipation making him smile as he let go of her hair to cup her cheek lightly running his thumb over her lips spreading the small trail of saliva over them.

"You're such a good girl Harl, daddy really should reward you."

A smile spread over her lips as she looked up at him.

"Yes daddy!"

Joker brought his hand down on her ass again making her yelp and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Is that how you ask for something kitten?"

Harley opened her eyes her lips parted as her breath came out labored making her breasts bounce slightly as she looked up at him.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please daddy?"

His hand hovered over her ass smirking daring her to slip up.

"Please what kitten?"

She whimpered squirming as much as the silks would let her.

"Fuck me please!"

Joker smirked finally hearing the words and placed himself at her entrance tangling one hand in her hair and grabbed her hip with the other letting out a guttural groan as he slammed into her making her cry out her head snapping back as he pulled her hair. Her toes curled barely brushing the floor as the flutter of pleasure turned into a roaring fire that seemed to melt her from the inside out more and more with each thrust he gave, her breaths were small gasps between loud moans and cries as her back arched and her fingers gripped the silk till it started to tear making him smirk then growl as he pushed down on her back between her shoulders making her lean forward more allowing him to go deeper.

Harley felt herself coming undone as her cries now came out nearly silent from her raw throat until with a well positioned thrust he hit her in just the right spot pullin a harsh and animalistic sound from her chest as her back arched and her inner walls spasmed around his member buried deep inside her. Feeling her tighten he managed a few more harsh thrusts before with his own guttural growl he released into her before pulling out smirking as she gave a tiny whimper. He righted his pants before untying her ankles so her feet were on the floor and the mixture of his seed and her juices dropped down her thigh to the floor making him chuckle and shake his head gently gripping her jaw tutting her.

"Now look what you've done kitten, you've gone and made a mess."

Harley looked into his eyes a small smirk crossing her lips.

"I'm sorry daddy."

Joker smiled tickling under her chin.

"Normally I would punish you, rub your nose in it then make you lick it up but tonight, tonight kitten you have a choice to make."

Harley bit her lip watching as he untied her wrists so she was standing on slightly wobbly legs before he picked up the gun from the floor then grabbed something from the shelf walking back to her smirking.

"What'll it be babydoll, punishing him for thinkin' he could touch what's mine or be the last thing he sees before ya kill him?"

Harley looked at the offered objects and smiled giddily taking the object from his left hand, what looked like a slightly large cigar cutter, earning a smile from him as he held the gun properly gesturing to the man still cuffed to the chair in the center of the room with it. Harley walked over smirking seeing their 'guest' had decently been aroused by the sound of her getting fucked as she lowered herself onto his knee taking his still erect member in her hand earning a deep groan from him that made her giggle.

"Don't worry mister, I'll take away that discomfort and it'll only hurt for a minute."

Her only response was a strangled whimper as he tried to buck his hips making her tut.

"Now now, none of that and hold still."

She smirked placing the cutter over his member looking at Joker as he placed the gun to the other man's head smiling wickedly at her with a nod. Getting the okay she squeezed the cutter jumping off the man's knee narrowly avoiding getting blood on her as she laughed hearing the man scream but it only lasted a moment before with a single bullet Joker shot him dead so he slumped in the chair Harley's laugh joining in with Joker's classic hyena laugh. When the laughing finally ceased Joker picked up her dress and threw it to her before walking to the door, getting the message Harley slipped back into her dress laughing as she found herself undergarment-less before going to his side looping her arm through his as they made their exit as if nothing had happened.


End file.
